


On Nights Like This

by BluePhinx



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Happy, Longing, One Shot, Romance, ambient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhinx/pseuds/BluePhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth awakes and has a quiet moment by the window. Set at some point during Will's time as Captain of The Flying Dutchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Nights Like This

The sea breeze gently blew the cream white curtains in Elizabeth’s bedroom against the windowpane, producing a soft swishing sound. Silver rays of light cascaded around the room, bathing it in an almost crystalline glow. Elizabeth began to stir in her slumber; eyes gradually fluttering open and ears perking up, as she shifted to lie on her back. It always seemed to happen like this, on very clear nights when the moon glistened off the water and the breeze wafted through the house. Every time it did, the rustling fabric immediately brought images of Will; his loose shirts flying in the wind. To Elizabeth, that is exactly what it sounded like. Strangely, it never seemed to make her particularly sad rather, it provided a feeling of comfort. She constantly felt Will was with her on those nights, as if somehow he was sitting in the bay perched high upon the mast, his shirt blowing in the night wind. The sound would carry and be conveyed through her curtains. She knew of course, he could not really be out there. Well, at least where she could see him. He was in another world, one beyond her reach. 

As she lay there, Elizabeth reflected, as she did on occasion, of the irony in the situation. Before all the pirate business she had been the Governor’s daughter, held high on society’s pedestal. Will was the shipwrecked boy who grew up a blacksmith. In the eyes of said society, they were worlds apart but in no way literally. Elizabeth had never once seen the boundary lines supposed to be separating them. She suspected on the outside, Will had, at least in his older years. This perhaps, due impart, to the preposterous policies of the upper echelon. She knew though, that he truly, by no means and on no account, had ever seen any such division either. But the fates, never ones to pass up contrariness, dealt their hand and now they literally were in different worlds. Will sailed the everlasting seas as Captain of the Flying Dutchman, ferrying souls lost to the deep to their next destination. One day soon, he would return and be alive and whole again. She held his soul in her heart and when the time came she could set it free. 

Releasing a long resolute sigh and with a tiny smile gracing her face, Elizabeth cast the covers aside, calmly making her way to the window. She took in the gorgeous night from her vantage point overlooking the bay; particularly, the ocean that stretched out seemingly endlessly to the edge. See, it was on nights like this she was fond of feeling the curtains brush against her skin while in the midst of nature’s sublime serenity beyond that lay just beyond the window. Vaguely she thought it somewhat silly to be standing there like she was but the notion evaporated as quickly as it had come. This was her time, one of the secret small ways she kept Will, to an extent, physically close to her alone. Theirs’ was a bond of extreme emotion to be sure, but all people long for touch. She had the chest, but it was a box of cool hard metal. Not that she did not, from time to time, simply rest her hand upon it or trace the patterns ordering it. Rather, it was the beat coming out of the box, from the object, well first object, she watched over with all her being that allotted her ease. The second was peacefully asleep in the next room. Elizabeth’s face instantaneously broke into a full luminous smile at the thought of the gorgeous son they had created in the wake of what came before. 

Giving a slight nod to the heaven’s Elizabeth stole one last look at the bay and quietly turned away from the scene. Letting her fingertips drift off the soft cloth as she padded back to bed. Laying down she let herself be lulled into sleep by a steady rhythm emanating from within the room mixed with the swish of cotton. 

“Goodnight Captain Turner…” came a hazy half yawned whisper. In the last moments before giving back into the night, Elizabeth thought she heard or dreamed, a faint but sturdy voice transcend on the wind breathe, “Goodnight Mrs. Turner…” The mind can play many tricks in the twilight hour but a flash of a grin formed on Elizabeth’s lips as she re-entered the world of dreams; safe in the thoughts of her captain. 

***************  
Out on the open ocean, somewhere in another existence but not really, a cream white shirt was billowing in the breeze as shining eyes scanned the twinkling horizon. The last thing the figure huskily breathed with a glimmer of a grin, before making his decent was, “Goodnight Mrs. Turner…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2008 but thought I would post it on here, since I just got an account.
> 
> Disclaimer: Based on characters and situations from Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. All characters are the property of the Disney Company and no copyright infringement is intended. I am in no way associated with the Disney Company. This is merely for fun.


End file.
